eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls
Strategy Entry area, main level (ToFS 4)-''' Go stand on the first pedestal near entrance to get lamp quest (A Light for the Shadow). Clear main level. Most mobs are 92-95 heroic. Nothing special. Part way round the circle, there is a hole in the floor. Avoid this at first until you've cleared upstairs. Once you're clear upstairs, hop in the hole. 'Basement (ToFS 4 Sublevel)-' torches; Fear Cage; ; The torches are down here. EQ2 maps has locations of each of the torches you need. Near each torch, a "shadow of " will spawn. It cons non-aggro, but will choose a moment to attack someone in the group. Fear Cage -'' One of the torches you pass gives a message across the screen "I have found a strange wall sconce. Perhaps I should investigate it further." When you click on it, you get the quest "Do you Dare?" This teleports your ENTIRE GROUP to Fourth Floor: The Fear Cage (a shadowed room where you will fight a named). Kill the named - basic tank and spank - collect your "delightful" wall sconces and you will be teleported back up to the main entry way. Hop back down to the basement. The northeastern room contains a different kind of mob than the rest of the rooms (Shadow Bleeders). Once you have cleared these, three named mobs pop. They are linked and they hurt. '' are level 95 ^^^ Heroics. They all spam AoEs, including a wicked elemental DoT. To combat this, main tank can pull all three back from room into the y-hallway. Everyone needs to stay on one side of the y, and the tank goes to the other. Otherwise, these three will surround your group with the AoEs. We needed two healers for this for the group cures. All three can be mezzed, so if you have a mezzer in the group you might make it through with only one healer. is a feathered ghost in the hallway. If you talk to him, you get a quest. He turns into a blob, attacks you super fast (killed two of my party who were next to each other), then runs off. This is just hide and seek – literally he just wanted to play. Once you find him (track works) he gives you a choice of more wall torches (teal, green, red). You don’t have to do the two side quests, but you do have to kill Doubt, Misery, and Despair. Once they are dead, the round room in the center opens up and you see another . This Cara, once you hail her, spouts off a few lines, then turns into Deception. Pretty basic tank and spank. You have to kill Deception to get to the real Cara upstairs. Go upstairs now to place the torches. You can either click on the mirror behind where Deception spawned, or run up one of the ramps that led off from the NE, NW, or S rooms to get back upstairs. As a note one of these hallways has a shiny that updates one of the other ToFS quests - Tserina's notes. ''' (upstairs). Once you have placed all of the torches upstairs, the chain doorway in the entrance hall becomes operable. When you talk to this Cara, she calls the four bodies on the ground and turns them into shades, 94 ^^ heroic mobs. They die pretty easily, but they have a harm touch that can kill you very quickly (rezz spot is just outside the door). Once those are dead, Cara attacks. Black globs begin floating through the room. Anyone attacking her needs to jump into one of the black globes to get a curse. Without this, damage done to Cara heals her. Keep the curse active, healers should avoid the curse cure. Healer should NOT have the curse active and should not attack. Periodically during the fight, Cara pulls a person to the center and removes the curse, so everyone should keep an eye to make sure that the curse stays active. The black blobs do not spawn very fast, so the start of the fight can be a little rough until all the attackers get the curse on them, but they do at least continue to spawn. Once she's dead you can use the mirror to go to the next floor (ToFS6- stewardship). ToFS 6 -''' , . As a note - ANY time you click on a teleporter mirror, you zone the ENTIRE group. So if someone recalls and tries to run back to the group, the first time they click on a mirror to teleport, the whole group will teleport back to that room. There are five rooms total, including the first room where you first speak to . Each room has trash mobs, ranging from 92^^ heroic to 94^^ heroic. Once the mobs are dead, you can hop mirrors into the next room. You see in the first room, but you challenge him in the second room. He gives you options for the challenge that amount to you fighting pieces of his armor before you fight the entire set. Each piece that you kill in the separate challenges takes a piece away from him from the final fight with him. Chest piece and weapon are the suggested things to fight, though there is an option to fight two pieces at once that a strong tank might manage. Once you chose what you'd like to fight separately, he disappears and you can then teleport to the next room. You can simultaneously select more than one item if three people in the group click on him at the same time. This makes for a difficult fight in the first room, but means that you fight less later. In the third room you walk into a room with a bunch of mirrors. Each mirror in the room spawns a Shadowbeast (94^^heroic) and they all attack at once. The fourth room is where you fight the second piece of armor or the weapon. Once you are finished with that, go back to where you entered room four and have ONE PERSON run under the broken mirror. This mirror spawns 6 tiny lvl 96^^ versions of whomever ran under the mirror. Kill them quickly. You should only have to do this once before a giant hand (evil specter of or something like that) spawns and starts beating on you. You may, however, have to try multiple times with different group members. Once you've gotten and killed that giant hand, you can go back to where you fought the second piece of armor and move on. There are two mirrors to click on here. We did not experiment, but we were told the left mirror kills the whole group. We clicked on the right mirror and had no issues. Now you move on to the fifth room. The fifth room is split into three areas, two rooms and a small circular area between the two rooms. In the first room, clear the trash mobs - two mirrored gargoyles on the sides of the room, and two shades. Then you can attack the giant Imp in front of the doorway. When the Imp gets low enough level, he splits into a mass of tiny imps (more than six) who all attack and swarm at once. Once the little imps are dead, the big imp respawns. When you kill him this time, he stays dead. Now you can go into the hallway, where several shades and what remains of wait. The shades will go THROUGH the walls and circle around to attack you. Try to clear these before aggroing , or you'll get him and the shades at the same time. Once you kill , the room turns into an elevator. Go up the elevator to fight . He throws up a stone skin periodically. When he does, a lightning bolt will show up near one of the players. Drag him through that lightning bolt to remove the stone skin. This is quite difficult, because he's pretty stubborn... watch your pet usage because rather than chase you, he'll kill the pets close to him to wait out the lightning bolt. Once he's dead, you get the next update and go back down. Kill the trash mobs in the second room to get to the next mirror. Now you can teleport to ToFS5 - A bride's Scorn. '''ToFS5 - A Bride's Scorn. NOTE: You need to unlock a door. Read further before proceed. You must do the undermentioned emotes BEFORE you pick up the key, otherwise group members won't get updates. Kill trash mobs. Run up to the whispy door and inspect it for quest. It tells you to search for clues. Go back to the room on the right (the door way is slightly closer to where you zoned in). You'll be attacked by hostile presents. In this room is a glowy present that gives the quest "Not Him Again" and one chest that will be selectible but not be attackable. If you have already inspected the door, you can inspect this chest to get a note, which is your clue. Go back to the door. Open your social window and do every emote available until you get an update. Check that update, it mentions the emote (one by one) you have to do to release the door. After a couple of emotes, the door will unlock. These emotes are group updates, so only one of you has to do them. Now the quest tells you that you need a key. Go now to the room on the left. As soon as you enter, you'll be attacked by a mass of rats, then spiders. Once you've killed these two groups, look on the main table. If you went in the room earlier, you saw a lop-sided cake. Now the cake is a corpse of a dancer. Search her pockets to get the door key to enter the chapel. Clear all the aggro golems in the chapel – don’t worry about non-agro stuff yet. Speak to the ghost at LOC . The quest text doesn't really tell you what to do next. :/ Take a moment right now to run around the room and see where everything is. You don't have to kill the servitors (95^^ heroics non-agro), and even if you do, they respawn pretty quickly. They are for a heritage quest. To get to the next step of the quest, you need to kill the jester (near LOC ) and the residual conductor at LOC . The mobs around High Priest Mohnt are now attackable. You need to pull this group away from the High Priest AND away from the servitors, so that you don’t accidentally get the priest before you are ready and so that you don’t accidentally aoe to get the servitors fighting you (good spot is LOC . From the main mobs, kill Ach'erin last (mobs are mezzable). After you kill a sub-named, you need to kill the zombies first. As each zombie dies, they drop a red ooze. Kill this ooze quickly, or else (a vampire) will use them to gain strength and power. Once is dead, will become attackable. uses crushing damage primarily which can stun(stifle?) and/or knockback. Periodically he will spawn a whirling hammer, an add which will also stun and knockback. This add will despawn rather quickly, so don't waste too much energy trying to kill it, just heal through or root and move away to re-focus on the priest. At some point during the fight, Mohnt will also spawn the named add , who appears to be Tserrina's Mother. Watch out for her Mask of horror attack, which will cause fear. Both the Priest and Dizzina can be rooted and range-killed in no particular order. After they are killed there's one loot- and one quest-chest. Click on the quest-chest to open the door behind the pedestal where High Priest Mohnt was standing. NOTE: 'You need to be on the quest Not Him Again to be able to watch the progressing events in the chapel. If you missed it, it's ok to get the updates after you killed High Priest Mohnt. Get your updates untill you get the message to watch the events in the chapel. Return to the pedestal where High Priest Mohnt was standing, and your local soap will continue. Ergo; Manifestation of Tserrina's Rage has spawned. '' is accompanied by two undead bridesmaids. She is immune to damage while they are up and if left alone, the bridesmaids each spawn two adds of their own, pairs of Shadowspawn, gargoyle creatures that poison and cause fear. Simple strategy: Open pull with a group mess and kill adds first. Keep main mob single mezzed. She will summon new adds. Kill these adds again. Then burn her to the ground. Easy (with a mercenary that is).